The invention relates generally to fuel injection nozzles, and more particularly, to methods for assembling fuel injector nozzles and to nozzle constructions facilitating such methods. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,750,514-Issued Jun. 14, 1988 PA1 4,938,451-Issued Jul. 3, 1990 PA1 5,127,156-Issued Jul. 7, 1992 PA1 5,295,627-Issued Mar. 2, 1994